she isn't waiting for the dawn
by caramelhae
Summary: Biarkan Clover mengajarkan mereka tentang bagaimana rasanya ditelan oleh kegelapan tanpa batas. [Clover-centric; spoiler for Axe Ending]


**Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors © Askys Games, Spike.**

.

.

.

 **[7]**

Clover bertanya-tanya mengapa kejutan besar nan mendebarkan ( _bukan debaran yang menyenangkan_ ) hobi sekali mampir di kehidupannya? Gadis itu lebih menoleransi kesialan-kesialan kecil dibanding guncangan yang terlalu besar untuk kapasitas hati dan pikirannya. _Seperti saat ini._ Sudah berjalan tujuh dari sembilan jam paling panjang sekaligus singkat dalam hidup Clover. _Panjang_ , bila merujuk pada betapa adrenalin mencekik lehernya semakin erat, erat, menyesakkan pada tiap detik demi detik yang berjalan. _Singkat_ , oh, betapa lucunya karena hanya dalam satu per sekian ribu waktu hidupnya, perempuan itu kehilangan lebih dari setengah kehidupannya.

 _Light sudah mati_. Satu-satunya saudara Clover itu meninggalkan dunia dalam keadaan menyandang pseudonim Snake, di balik pintu nomor tiga, nyawanya ditarik keluar dengan cara menjijikkan yang bisa membuat siapa pun muntah. Namun mual bukanlah hal yang dirasakan Clover. Faktanya, gadis itu _tak merasakan apa-apa_. Keberadaan mayat ketiga yang langsung menyambut ia dan kedua rekannya setelah membuka pintu ruangan kapten bahkan tak membuatnya berduka. Tergeletak di atas lantai dengan darah menggenang di sekitar dada dan sepasang mata membelalak lebar tanpa secercah pun pancaran kehidupan, sungguh akhir yang tragis. Namun gadis belia itu tak bisa bersimpati. _Karena kematian Light lebih kejam dari ini._

Junpei sibuk menggeledah ruangan, mencari berbagai benda _random_ guna menyelesaikan _puzzle_ yang dibutuhkan untuk keluar dari ruangan terkutuk itu; sementara Clover berkutat dengan labirin pemikirannya sendiri. _Setelah ini, apa? Seandainya aku bisa keluar dari jerat permainan keparat ini bersama enam peserta lainnya, apa yang akan kulakukan? Mereka mungkin akan tersenyum lega, lalu melanjutkan kehidupan mereka masing-masing, tetapi bagaimana denganku? Bagi mereka, mungkin pengalaman di tempat ini hanya akan menjadi satu dari sekian kenangan buruk di hidup mereka, tetapi aku…? Dan Light—yang sudah—sudah—_

Clover percaya bila mereka semua ( _orang-orang asing yang tak bisa dipercaya itu_ ) tidak mungkin bisa berduka secara layak untuk sang kakak yang telah menemui akhir tragis. Ah, justru sebaliknya, mereka pasti bergembira karenanya! Mereka pasti diam-diam meniup terompet kemenangan di balik punggung Clover! Akhirnya, Clover merasakan mual bergejolak ganas di perutnya berkat imaji keenam orang peserta lain— _terutama Santa dan Seven_ —yang tertawa bahagia karena masih diberi kesempatan menjalani hidup sementara ada Light yang seluruh napasnya direnggut paksa ( _kejamkejamkejam_ ) dalam satu ledakan, masih berceceran di balik pintu nomor tiga, membayangi benaknya.

 _Tak akan kubiarkan para bajingan itu menghirup kebebasan._

Kapak yang tergeletak di samping mayat Sang Kapten mendadak berkilap. Mata pisaunya mengilat dan tajam dan sempurna; gagang kayunya begitu mengundang untuk digenggam. Kedua sudut bibir gadis itu terangkat sekilas, ada emosi asing yang merebak di dadanya.

.

.

.

 **[6]**

Clover berdiri menyendiri di sudut rombongan, tak berminat untuk membaur dengan entah diskusi atau obrolan atau perdebatan atau pertengkaran atau terserahlah yang tengah mengudara di bangsal luas serupa rumah sakit itu. Kalimat demi kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut keenam peserta lainnya terdengar seperti dengung lebah di benak gadis berkuncir dua itu. Bergaung. Memantul. Terdistorsi.

"Kemungkinan besar Snake pergi terlebih dahulu lewat salah satu pintu."

 _Argumen tolol. Aku jauh, jauh lebih mengenalnya dibanding kalian semua. Light tidak mungkin meninggalkanku begitu saja._

"Ayo, Clover… kita harus bergerak."

 _Jangan bicara seolah semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Optimisme kalian sungguh memuakkan. Kemungkinannya… Light tidaklah baik-baik saja._

Mereka pun berpencar menjadi dua tim; menjajal dua jalur di balik dua pintu berbeda. Santa, June, dan Seven mendapatkan Kunci Venus; Clover, Junpei, dan Lotus memperoleh Kunci Saturnus. Sialnya, tak ada satu kepala pun menemukan batang hidung Snake. Mereka bertemu kembali di bangsal rumah sakit. Clover semakin kehilangan tempat untuk berpijak. Harapannya menciut. Kepercayaannya kritis. Rasa sayangnya terhadap sang kakak ( _yang begitu besar, begitu tulus_ ) membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Keberuntungan? Pft, memangnya Clover masih bisa berpegang pada omong kosong itu? Lihat, lihatlah apa— _lebih tepatnya, siapa_ —yang mereka temukan di balik pintu nomor tiga!

Light adalah _cahaya_ , sesuai namanya yang disandangnya sejak lahir. Maka, meregang nyawa dengan daging tercincang dan darah tertumpah dan tulang terkoyak sangatlah tak pantas bagi seorang cahaya. Psikopat busuk yang melakukan ini pada kakaknya pastilah berhati gelap gulita. Oh, betapa Clover _harusharusharus_ bertemu dengan bajingan sinting itu dan menguliti wajah munafiknya hidup-hidup…!

"Kupikir… Zero adalah salah satu dari kita," dengan suara lemah, sang dara yang hatinya hancur berserakan mengungkapkan hipotesisnya. Riuh-rendah seketika membuncah. Junpei-lah orang pertama yang cukup tajam untuk mencapai konklusi _pembunuh Snake adalah salah satu dari mereka._ Clover tak bisa lebih setuju lagi. Hanya saja… tidak mesti 'salah satu', bukan? Bisa saja, sejak awal, _Nonary Game_ kedua ini sengaja dirancang untuk mencelakai Light.

Snake, nomor dua. Santa, nomor tiga. Seven, nomor tujuh. _Bersama-sama, ketiga orang itu bisa membuka pintu nomor tiga._

.

.

.

 **[5]**

Clover mengedarkan pandangan, mengamati satu per satu wajah delapan orang yang bernasib sama dengannya, terjebak di dalam sebuah kapal raksasa yang sebagiannya sudah digenangi air. Seorang kakek yang pembawaannya tenang, tipikal orang tua yang sudah makan asam-garam kehidupan. Pemuda berdandanan eksentrik yang sebenarnya sangat keren kalau saja bisa menyaring kosakata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pemuda yang tampangnya lebih kalem dari si eksentrik, dan mungkin lebih bisa diandalkan pula. Gadis manis yang terlalu feminin dan naïf untuk selera Clover. Pria bongsor bak buldoser yang terlihat siap menggilas siapa pun. Wanita seksi yang pakaiannya duh, membuat Clover ingin menggunjing. Pria berkacamata yang tampak kikuk dan gugup sekali.

Dan terakhir, pemuda berambut perak yang berdiri tepat di samping Clover. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup rapat, dan ketenangannya tak terusik. Kakaknya. Dalam keadaaan segenting apa pun, Light selalu mampu mempertahankan kontrol dirinya, berbeda dengan Clover yang gampang bertindak impulsif kala dikuasai kepanikan. Oleh karena itu, Light dan kepala dinginnya adalah hal yang paling dibutuhkan Clover pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Kecemasan dan tanda tanya membuncah. Dari air muka tujuh peserta lainnya, Clover bisa menyimpulkan bila mereka pasti bingung setengah mati perihal _5W plus 1H_ yang berkaitan dengan keberadaan mereka di tempat antah berantah ini. Pengumuman dari sosok yang mengaku sebagai Zero dari pengeras suara di langit-langit justru melipatgandakan kerutan di dahi mereka. Sama seperti mereka, Clover juga panik setengah mati—bukan karena ia tak tahu, jutsru karena ia tahu betul kegilaan macam apa yang sedang dan akan mereka semua hadapi. _Nonary Game_ terkutuk. _Morphogenetic Field_ sialan. Wah, betapa cara yang luar biasa untuk mengenang trauma masa kecil terbesarnya!

Clover mendapati tangannya menggenggam bagian belakang baju sang kakak erat-erat. _Selama Light ada di sini, tak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan._ Remaja itu bukan lagi si bocah penakut yang selalu bersembunyi di balik punggung kakaknya tiap bertemu orang asing; tetapi Clover sendiri sangsi bila dirinya sudah tumbuh jadi perempuan mandiri yang sepenuhnya bisa berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri. Karena pada akhirnya, ia selalu butuh menggenggam bagian belakang baju sang kakak. _Ah, tak apa-apa—toh Light pasti akan selalu berada di sisiku, bukan?_

.

.

.

 **[4]**

Clover menghempaskan tubuh penatnya ke sofa, ranselnya ia taruh sembarang di dekat kaki meja. Jam dinding di atas televisi menunjukkan pukul 21.45; waktu yang relatif larut untuk menjadi jam pulang seorang siswi sekolah menengah atas. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu menganggap hal tersebut bukanlah masalah, tetapi sayangnya kakaknya tidak sepikiran.

"Kautahu, Clover, hanya karena kau mengirim pesan suara untuk menginformasikan bila dirimu akan pulang _sedikit_ telat, bukan berarti kecemasan orang yang menunggumu di rumah bisa sirna begitu saja." Nada bicaranya tenang dan tak menuduh, lebih ke menasihati.

Sambil membuka kaos kaki panjang yang membekap kaki rampingnya seharian, Clover menghela napas panjang. Keprotektifan seorang anggota keluarga adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya saat itu. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Kak, jam kerjaku memang begini. Selama sekolah dan pekerjaan rumahku tak keteteran, seharusnya tak ada masalah, kan?"

Pemuda berambut perak itu bersedekap, sudut matanya agak berkedut. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli, Clover? Selama masih berhubungan dengan keperluan sehari-hari, tentu bisa dibicarakan dengan Ayah dan Ibu."

Clover mencibir, "Keluarga kita memang kaya, tapi orangtua kita terlalu _ketat_ soal uang." Hampir saja kata _pelit_ terselip keluar. Bila keceplosan, sang kakak pasti menceramahinya panjang lebar. "Makanya, aku butuh penghasilan tambahan. Kurasa bekerja _part-time_ di café bukanlah dosa, hm?"

"Itu karena mereka tak ingin kita tumbuh menjadi anak sombong yang termanjakan oleh kemewahan, ingat? _Well_ , aku sangat menghargai inisiatifmu untuk bersikap mandiri, tetapi… apakah hal yang kau usahakan benar-benar pantas untuk dikejar?"

Clover tersentak. "H-hah?"

"Mati-matian mengoleksi berbagai benda bermerek hanya demi diterima di lingkaran pergaulan yang kau inginkan… menurutku adalah hal yang patut dipertanyakan esensinya." Tenang. Tepat sasaran. Tipikal Light-yang-tahu-segalanya sekali. Sepasang mata _turquoise_ Clover membelalak. Mulutnya membisu. "Terakhir, kau merengek minta dibelikan _smartphone_ keluaran terbaru pada Ibu. Setelah bujuk-membujuk, kau mendapatkannya," Light membeberkan fakta dengan santai namun tajam, "namun, sebuah tas mahal, kau pasti paham bila Ibu akan menolak membelikannya dengan alasan kau masih terlalu muda untuk bersikap hedonis. Makanya, kau mengumpulkan uang agar bisa mendapatkannya sendiri."

"I-itu-aku—"

Huh, tentu saja Light tahu. Pemuda itu diberkahi ketajaman di atas rata-rata orang biasa. Apalagi, berhubung orangtua mereka nyaris selalu berada di luar kota untuk bekerja, dialah yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengawasi Clover.

"Dengar, Clover," kali ini Light berkata lembut sambil memegang bahu sang adik, "sebelum kau menyesal, lebih baik kau pikirkan matang-matang, apakah _pertemanan yang mahal_ itu pantas untuk dirimu perjuangkan? Apakah mereka betul-betul sahabatmu?"

Setelah tertegun selama beberapa jenak, siswi kelas 1 SMA itu berdiri sengit, menepis tangan sang kakak yang tersampir di bahunya. "A-aku tak butuh wejangan darimu!" sentaknya ketus. "Aku bisa memutuskan sendiri apa yang akan kulakukan! Kau tak bisa melarangku!"

Kemudian, gadis itu berlalu ke kamarnya dengan langkah terhentak. Rasa dongkolnya mencapai ubun-ubun, tetapi hanya untuk sesaat. Detik demi jam berikutnya, penyesalan menghantuinya. _Mengapa aku menggunakan nada setinggi itu pada kakakku sendiri?_ Dan penyesalannya makin menjadi-jadi beberapa hari kemudian. _Bodoh, aku memang bodoh_ , Clover mengutuki kebebalannya habis-habisan. Perkataan Light memang tepat. Anggota dari lingkaran pertemanan yang terdiri atas orang-orang berkelas tinggi itu, yang berusaha Clover masuki demi menaikkan gengsinya, ternyata selama ini diam-diam menertawakannya dari belakang. Mengatakan bila Clover terlalu norak untuk bersanding dengan mereka, dan betapa mereka merasa muak melihat gadis itu berusaha berdiri sejajar dengan mereka.

Clover pun menangis sesenggukkan di lengan sang kakak. Light tidak menaburkan garam di lukanya dengan mengatakan hal semacam, "Nah, sudah kubilang, kan?" tetapi hanya mengusap-usap pucuk kepala sang adik dalam gestur menenangkan. Kemudian pemuda itu memesan sekotak pizza, dan mereka pun menonton acara komedi di televisi sampai larut malam.

Hari itu, Clover belajar bila lingkungan sosial tidaklah selunak yang otaknya bayangkan. Tak gampang mencari ketulusan di antara hubungan antarmanusia yang dipenuhi ego dan persaingan terselubung. Maka, itulah gunanya keluarga; menjadi tempat bersandar yang tak pernah menusuk dari belakang. _Keluargalah yang paling pantas diperjuangkan_ , prinsip itu mengakar kuat di hati sang gadis belia.

.

.

.

 **[3]**

Clover tidak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya. Oke, pengalaman hidupnya di dunia memang belumlah beragam, mengingat usianya bahkan masih bisa dihitung dengan jari di kedua tangan, namun barangkali tak semua orang dewasa pernah mengalami gejolak emosi dan ketegangan sedahsyat yang dirasakan gadis itu selama sembilan jam belakangan. Clover ingat betapa ia ingin menangis karena di antara delapan bocah asing yang bernasib sama dengannya ( _diculik dan dilempar ke dalam kegilaan sebuah permainan-hidup-atau-mati_ ), ia tak bisa menemukan kakaknya. Berapa ia panik karena tak bisa menyelesaikan berbagai _puzzle_ yang tersedia dengan cepat. Betapa ia depresi karena ia tak bisa berperan sebagai _transmitter_ yang baik ( _padahal nun jauh di sana, sang kakak membutuhkan pesan darinya agar bisa selamat!_ ). Betapa ketakutan menjalari sekujur tubuhnya— _bagaimana ini, gawat, gawat, bagaimana bila aku tak bisa bertemu dengan kakakku lagi setelah ini?_

Seluruh beban dan kegamangan dan kekalutan yang membebani tubuh ringkih sang gadis kecil selama sembilan jam, pada akhirnya terbasuh kala wajah Light tertangkap pandangannya. Masih hidup, masih bernapas. Gadis berusia sembilan tahun itu menghambur dan memeluk tubuh sang kakak erat-erat, air matanya meleleh deras.

.

.

.

 **[2]**

Clover tak pernah menangis sederas dan selama ini sebelumnya. Sebagai seorang bocah, ia memang bisa digolongkan sebagai gadis cengeng; tetapi ada yang sangat berbeda dari tangisannya kali ini. Ada elegi menggenang di tiap bulir air mata yang jatuh dari kelopak matanya, dan keperihan dari suara isaknya; jenis emosi yang cukup dalam untuk ukuran anak kecil. Ibunya mendekap tubuh mungil sang putri erat sambil menuturkan kalimat-kalimat penenang yang sama sekali tak mengurangi kesedihan Clover.

"H-habisnya, _hiks_ , Ayah bilang kalau Kakak, _hiks_ , tak bisa melihat l-lagi, _hiks_ , p-padahal b-bulan depan k-kita mau piknik m-melihat bintang dari atas gunung, _hiks_ …."

Ya, kecelakaan naas itu sukses merenggut penglihatan Light secara permanen. Ada banyak perubahan signifikan yang timbul dari tragedi itu. Gitar yang awalnya sering pemuda itu jamah, kini berdebu di pojok ruangan. Komik-komik favoritnya menumpuk di lemari, tak tersentuh. Ia tak pernah lagi membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur kepada Clover. Lantas, Light menjadi lemah dan tak berdaya karena inderanya berkurang satu? _Tentu tidak._

("Kucing liar yang mengembat ayam goreng di atas meja adalah kamu sendiri kan, Clover?"  
"Eeeh, kok bisa tahu…?"  
"Suaramu sedikit bergetar saat mengatakan itu pada Ibu tadi."  
"….")

Komik-komik picisan berubah menjadi berbagai novel dan buku bertema berat yang dicetak dalam huruf Braille. Dongeng tentang seekor-kecebong-yang-mencari-ibunya digantikan oleh macam-macam tema yang cakupannya luas; mulai dari nama-nama konstelasi bintang hingga keajaiban Atlantis. Nilai-nilai sekolah remaja lelaki itu bertambah gemilang. Clover terkesima oleh kejeniusan dan ketajaman sang kakak yang meroket tak terbendung. Terkadang gadis itu penasaran, bagaimana bisa kehilangan justru membuat Light lebih bersinar. Dan, jawabannya Clover temukan pada namanya sendiri. _Four-leafed clover_ ; semanggi berdaun empat.

.

.

.

 **[1]**

Clover berusia tiga tahun ketika lututnya terluka sehingga Light pun menggendongnya pulang. Di tengah perjalanan, pemuda berusia sembilan tahun itu merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan sehelai semanggi berdaun empat, dan menunjukkannya pada sang adik yang bergantung anteng di balik punggungnya. "Aku menemukan ini di halaman sekolah." Sepasang mata birunya berkilat senang kala bercerita, meski ia tahu adiknya masih terlalu bocah untuk mengerti. "Kata guruku, semanggi berdaun empat melambangkan empat hal yang harus senantiasa kita percaya dalam menjalani hidup: harapan, kepercayaan, cinta, dan keberuntungan."

.

.

.

 **[0]**

"Pembalasan dendam untuk kakakku."

Alasan dibalik tindakan ekstremnya terangkum dalam satu kalimat pendek itu. Memangnya, apa lagi motif yang lebih masuk akal? Lantas, mengapa Junpei melihatnya seolah ia baru saja melakukan hal yang paling gila sedunia? Memberi ganjaran pada para keparat yang telah menzalimi anggota keluarga yang disayangi, tentu bukan hal aneh, kan? Ya, ya, justru Junpei-lah yang aneh di sini, berteriak-teriak nelangsa kala melihat tiga buah gelang _yang mulanya melingkar di pergelangan tangan masing-masing milik pemiliknya_. Dan, gadis itu tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan gelang nomor lima. Bagus. Untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru pertama kali menyentuh kapak, ia tak banyak mengacau. Mengagumkan. Para bajingan itu sudah menerima ganjaran atas perbuatan busuk mereka. Sempurna!

Maka Clover pun tersenyum, tersenyum, tersenyum begitu lebar hingga otot wajahnya terasa kebas.


End file.
